1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of connectors, more specifically to the field of high data rate capable I/O connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Shielded connectors have been used in external applications (e.g., applications in which the connector acts as an interface external to the system in which it is mounted) so as to provide acceptable electromagnetic interference (EMI) and signal performance. One issue that has been noted is that as the frequencies of signaling increase, additional power is often required in order for the system to function over a similar distance. Furthermore, the use of higher signaling frequencies tends to increase the sensitivity of the connector to external noises in those higher frequencies. In addition, the terminals in the connector tend to act as radiators and emit EMI. As EMI generally needs to be carefully controlled, shielded connectors face a number of challenging issues. Thus, certain individuals would appreciate improvements in shielded connector designs.